Let Go
by oathkeeper-girl
Summary: All she had ever known was pain, but when she was with him he made everything okay. Then he left her. Now, she sees the world through a blank stare and knows of only the beauty in her sketch book. He's just another no name face...or is he? Seiminé in the beginning, eventual Namora; main pairing
1. Prologue

+Prologue+

She opens to a random page in her sketch book. Who cares what the next page is. She's already there. Lines, fluid, random, streak across the page. It all comes naturally to her, but she doesn't know what it is until it's finished. This is how she lets out all the hurt. The pain visible on the page. She knows it'll only happen again, so why cry? He'd always lure her back in and they'd repeat the process. She just couldn't get it in her to let go.

He said his heart was with another. That's how he ended it. He said we had "fun," nine months of fun. She's a great person, he still wants to be close but...

_My heart is with another..._

At least he told her to her face. He hadn't humiliated her and she liked to think because of that, there was indeed some good in him. But, doesn't he know how bad that sounds? Love doesn't just come up like that. Of course, she knew it wasn't love and of course he knew he the situation sounded terrible. He loved seeing her in pain. He's broken her down so fine that she no longer felt anything but.

She was definitely unlike any other girl. No tears, no running to a best friend, not her. For as long as she could remember, she'd kept everything inside. Never even going to her parents. They loved her, they cared for her, but the communication was never there. Her family definitely did not talk much. Talking with them had never been easy, neither was talking with other people. She had a few friends at least but ultimately she was labeled Anti-Social. Maybe that's why she always went back to him. No matter how many times she'd felt the hurt. He always took her back in.

This girl had always wondered why. Why she always found herself faking a smile, crying on the inside, hiding thoughts and feelings. She was always having internal battles with herself, never quite knowing what she should be feeling. Most of all, never feeling loved. She'd never said what was bothering her, just continued to die inside. Eventually, things would start to go too far, and she was right.

The girl admitted to herself when things were good, they were great. When he was good to her, that's when her world felt stable. That was when her feelings died down and everything was easiest. _That _was why she continued to go back, because when all the speculation was over, and it truly came down to why did she stay, she knew that was the reason. And when things were bad she would always go back to make life easier. Living became a chore to her. A negative mentality on life settled in easily and she would always go back to the thought that living was exactly that.

She'd tried blocking out all the bad. Behind the fabric of her mind is where she would put it. Losing it in fabrication. Fabrication of these designs, she liked to call them, from her imagination. That made living easier. That was the only place she was safe, that would keep her alive until the next day. There she could relive her pain and happiness in solitude. She'd lose herself in those creations. The creations in her sketch pad. So when she started to draw, all the pain subsided to the back of her mind and during that time it was quiet. The world would consist solely of herself and the materials with which she could rid herself of the pain.

She was a beauty who saw the world only through a blank stare. She'd never bothered to see the true beauty in herself. The world lacked that beauty through her eyes. A dull, lack luster space in which she was only another person occupying it. An extremely small piece of that something greater. A fish in the ocean. Very few people held that beauty she longed to see in the world, but when she found them, her eyes would light with a fiery passion. The world no longer seemed dull.

Words were never easy for her. Images came much simpler. Communication obviously not being her strong suit and all. The words she did speak were only to keep him there and limited to very few. Her voice was always soft and melodic. Speaking was always kept to a minimum.

A permanent sadness settled over her when he told her. He'd left her for the last time, for good. That's when her world fell apart. She still kept all the feelings bottled. Her lips became sewn shut. She sought solace in her sketches. They offered her comfort and piece of mind where seemingly no one else could. That's where the other boy stepped in to fill the void in her life. It'd almost been too late.

Seifer Almasy had influenced her to try many things. He'd whisper harsh threats of flight if she did not comply because he knew she would agree if he said so. He knew just as well as she did that she would always come back. They were an odd couple indeed to many but not one person questioned it. Seifer was popular, he could have his way with anything and everyone. Everyone wanted to be liked by him so they'd never let an insult slip. Not with him or her. Their thought process went something along the lines of: Being nice to Seifer's girlfriend is crucial if I ever want to be seen with him. That didn't mean that the occasional mean threat was never heard. Plenty of girls would kill to be with Seifer. They believed Naminé wasn't good enough for him. She could tell from the way they looked at her when she walked down the hall. She could hear their whispers and see the glares. Sometimes, she would agree with them. In truth, the only reason he made sure no one said anything about her was because he was satisfied with not being questioned. He had that power. It made him completely smug. Albeit Seifer Almasy was never one for mincing words or being humble. He was cocky and mean. The sole reason everyone wanted to question their relationship.

Naminé Takaya was the most innocent, quite girl in the school. Conservative in her clothing compared to the other girls only because she was never scantily clad. Everyone had expected Seifer to go for a girl who was much less of a saint. But if Seifer could get the most innocent girl in the school to go out with him, no one was off limits. Eventually he had though, gone for another girl. One of the many thoughts she could not keep herself from going back to when left to her own devices.

A month had passed and she couldn't get over it, nor would he let her. Everywhere she looked, there were traces of him. In the glares of other jealous girls, through friends, he was everywhere and it was suffocating. The day drawing would start around then. Around the time her thoughts began to consume her. Naminé would pull out the book in a heartbeat and let her hand draw. Sometimes they just helped her relish in the memories. Then it would become too much.

At some point, Naminé had admitted to herself she could not handle the memories alone. She resolved the problem by telling no one and simply resorted to self mutilation. It didn't happen often, but that was her last resort when it came down to this suffocation. She would write a story where no one could see in fine lines no one could read. Under her story, she would label herself: _Unloved._ Then she would put down her pen and watch the ink stain her clothes. Painless.

Naminé would soon find the beauty she was looking for and he would end all her pain, and teach her to let go.

XX

She closed her sketch book and sighed, the face was never clear to her. She couldn't put a name to it and it frustrated her. He was always the same, a proud smile, blue eyes, sandy brown hair. Naminé pursed her lips in thought. It was just so awfully familiar. She'd never met him before...right? Not in her memories. She looked up to the sky and let a small smile form.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: Well, this is the beginning. I hope you enjoyed and will continue reading. This is on a topic close to my heart and written for everyone who feels they've had it hard or unloved. I want to help write love on your arms. Don't let anything get you down, and if you need to talk, go to

Thanks for reading and as always, all reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 1

Naminé sat in the back of the class as she did normally with all of her classes. She'd never really taken notice of her surroundings, of the people around her. Everyone else was out of their seat, talking idly while waiting for the teacher to come in. No one paid her any mind. Her sketchbook was laid out before her, pencil in hand, but something was different. The air around her felt really intense. She tried focusing on drawing. Thinking hard, she recalled the moment she wanted so badly to capture on paper. Her best friend's, Kairi's, face in the sun. The thought of Kairi made her smile.

Although Kairi is one of the populars, she always talked to Naminé. In fact, she was the only (popular) girl who actually got to know her. The only person who didn't seem to label her a social outcast. Kairi always made time for Naminé. Most times she would even choose to hang out with her over them, the other populars. Naminé's heart swelled at the thought. It hadn't made Kairi any less popular either. Her friends still flocked to her. That was just the kind of person she was. Loved by everyone, no matter what. Sometimes Naminé envied her for that reason.

She heard the teacher's voice from the front of the room and assumed he was apologizing for being late. Naminé could hear the other students taking their seats but the heavy aura from before was still there. Naminé looked up and was met with the sight of deep electric blue eyes. She jumped back slightly in her seat.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Her heart was beating rapidly. Of course, she knew who he was from the second he lifted his face to her. Who wouldn't know that face? The first thought that ran through her mind was whether he was actually talking to her. She tucked a pale blonde strand of hair behind her ear out of habit.

"Those are really good, your sketches." Naminé, of course, wasn't used to the attention, conversation, or even the compliment.

Sure, she'd seen people's reactions to her work. They ranged from quiet appreciation to straight out ogling, the latter making her feel uncomfortable. None of them had ever spoken to her though. It didn't matter that she could draw extremely well. She wasn't popular. No one would be caught dead talking to her, especially over a drawing. But he did.

"Th-thank you," she replied quietly.

"No problem. They're of the Nomura girl right?" She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Just sketches..."

"I'm Seifer," he smiled.

"Naminé," she took his offered hand and shook it. Suddenly, Naminé was very aware of everything. Glaring eyes from all the girls, looks of interest from his friends, and intrigued looks from the populars. She remembered her place.

_Doesn't he know he's committing social suicide?_

The blond sank down in her seat when he faced forward. She felt as if all her energy had been drained in just that little bit of interaction. She'd even smiled. How long had it been since she'd done that, genuinely smiled?

Then her world went back to normal. She blocked out the people around her once more. Even the teacher's voice was a muffled phantom to her. She was in her own little world then. The class was just a background. All she could see was her sketch pad. Her hand immediately went to it. Naminé watched as the lines practically made themselves. She wasn't putting in any effort whatsoever. That's how it always was. Naminé liked to think that was the reason she liked drawing so much. It took no effort at all. Not like conversating.

Naminé laid down her pencil but she wasn't finished. In an instant, her eyes were dancing to the rythm of her colors. A noticeable spark lit up in her eyes. It was like fire dancing in the moonlight. Burning bright yet subtle. The movements of her hand reflected in her eyes. Finally, the finished product lay before her.

The same shade of blue she had seen earlier had been splashed on the page to fill two irises. They held a happy gleam, framed by dirty blonde colored hair. The face of Seifer Almasy. The eyes in her book were full of life, caring, belonging to someone compassionate.

They were out of place on his face.

Naminé hadn't known that then. Not that it mattered. The final bell rang and she closed the book. A small sigh escaped her lips. The others rushed out instantly, having been ready to leave when the class started. She started to pack her materials then turned to leave. She stopped in her tracks when her eyes focused on Seifer standing not even two feet from her.

"Hi," he whispered. She looked over his shoulder as discreetly as she could. The teacher had already left too.

"You waited for... me?" He gave her a bright smile, one that lit up his whole face.

"A pretty girl like yourself doesn't always walk alone, does she?"

"You don't really think that..." he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her milky white skin stained red.

"Why would I lie to you?" Naminé could think of plenty reasons, just not at the moment. Especially with the way he leaned into her like that. Her mind was spinning. His lips were inches away from her own.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and tugged her to follow him. She squeaked inaudibly from the contact. He manuevered them through the hallways, moving through the crowds. Naminé was in such a daze she didn't notice all the stares and how the students suddenly seemed to part like the Red Sea. Seifer would occasionally greet some friends but he mever stopped moving. She looked up to see him shouting over his shoulder at some guys with that lovely smile across his face.

A smile of Naminé's own tugged at her lips for the second time in one day. Easier than the first but still requiring a little effort. They stopped at his locker and he was instantly surrounded by his closest friends and some groupies. His grip on her hand never slackened she noticed.

"Seifer, party at my place later y'know? You still in?"

"Rain check Rai, I've got stuff to do," he replied good naturedly while stuffing books in his locker. Naminé's mind was elsewhere.

She'd always been used to loneliness, walking alone was part of that. This was all just so overwhelming for her. Not to say that she didn't want to change that fact from time to time. When her hand could no longer draw or she had no inspiration to take from then, well then, she would just put down her pencil and watch. Watch the group of friends who always seemed to be walking down the hall laughing. Watching the cutest couple hold hands and talk quietly among themselves. Watch everyone around her that seemed so happy.

"Hey you!" Naminé remembered Kairi saying. She'd look up to a grinning Kairi. "What's wrong, beautiful?" She'd actually been alone for once which was a huge surprise to Naminé. She went back to looking at the happy couple in front of her. Then she looked down at her own hands. Kairi's smile faded. "Hey," she lifted Naminé's chin, "everything okay?" Naminé just nodded her head. "Don't worry about all that. Do you want to hang out with the guys and I later?"

"I'll take a rain check Kai, I've gotta' go," she remembered using the same line Seifer had just used. She had stood to leave when someone caught her wrist.

_Who that been? He made me happy._

Seifer shut his locker door and managed to get all his friends to leave, much to their dismay. He looked over at Naminé to see she was staring at the ground with her pretty face in a thoughtful expression. He hadn't been lying earlier when he called Naminé pretty. Actually, it was a large understatement.

Naminé Takaya is beautiful. Lovely face with rosy lips, cerulean colored eyes, all framed by her blonde hair. She had a petite curvy figure and healthy pale, unblemished skin except for the few light freckles across the bridge of her nose. Naminé never saw the true beauty in herself. Even past her looks. Her chest held the purest of hearts.

Naminé felt the intense air again and snapped out of her reverie. Had Seifer been staring at her that whole time? A small blush tinged her cheeks but before she could speak Seifer broke the silence.

"You're just a beautiful girl, aren't you, Naminé?" He whispered. Naminé squeezed his hand softly and he smiled,"Do you need anything?" She shook her head and he resumed leading her out.

A/N: Finally an update!(: Sooo sorry to all of you, I promise I have not abandoned any of my stories! Well, there's chapter one: Seifer and Naminé's first meeting. Now Namora fans please don't hate me! I forgot to mention that this story will start off with Seiminé but trust me it is all apart of the plot! ^_^ Thanks for reading and as always review are always welcome be they anonymous or not!(:


End file.
